Legends of Chima Ed
by redscomorgan
Summary: After the Ice tribe defeat Chima is normal until a hurricane comes. Laval sets to find the source of this Storm. This is how he finds Scorm. He tries to use it but fails because it's cursed this causes Laval and all of Chima to come to the Ed's universe. Now they must gather up the Remains of the Chi crystal before Scorm and the Gourd does. Sorry for the bad spelling.
1. When Ed meets Chi part 1

CHIMA ED

The ice tribes have been defeated, and life has turned to normal. Or so they thought. Then one day a hurricane came, THE FIRST ONE EVER. The origin of this storm is thought to be from the outland. But nobody wanted to lay a foot in the outland. So Laval (a lion, to any who doesn't know what the legends of Chima is) set out to the outland, ALONE. Wow this storm really took out the outlands, says Laval. The outlands were striped of the vicious plants and the outland tribes were having a bad time rebuilding their home. As venturing to the deeper outland Laval discovers a gigantic body of water. As he stares to the ocean he wonders if this is where the hurricane came from, meanwhile in Ed, Edd, and Eddy universe. Eddy had an idea for a scam. The idea was for a circus show, the main attraction the half human and lion man. How can you put poor Ed in a lion suit? Asks Edd or Double D let's call him Double D. Because sock head think of the Jawbreakers, says Eddy. EDDY SKIPPER MCGEE I DARE YOU NOT TO PUT ED INTO A LOIN SUIT? Shouts Double D. Yeah Eddy why can't I be a chicken? Asks Ed. Because we did that last week Bone head and you didn't complain. I DIDN'T COMPLAIN BECAUSE I RESPECT EDS LOVE OF CHICKENS! Shouts Double D. Then out of nowhere a lighting strike hit Eddy in a cheesy made for TV explosion, Meanwhile in Chima or the Deep outlands. Laval was just about ready to leave the outlands until he fell in a hole. Oh come on, says Laval. As he searches for a way out he discovers the scorpion tribe king Scorm is trying to get the legendary Chi axe. Long ago in Chima the Lions forge the sacred axe. When Laval's Great Great Great Great Grandfather Leo was given the axe he became a greedy. He sought to control all the tribes with an iron fist but Laval's Great Great Great grandfather Leonicth hid the Chi axe causing Leo to lose his throne. HEY KEEP YOUR CLAWS OFF THAT AXE! Shouts Laval. Why should I, says Scorm. Because it's too powerful, says Laval. That was a rhetorical question, says Scorm. When king Scorm finally got it out the cave started shaking and the axe started glowing. ARGH! Scream Scorm. Did I mention that it's cursed, says Laval. As king Scorm screams some more he throws the Chi axe at Laval before it could hit him it broke into a thousand pieces. The Chi crystals hit Laval causing him to descend into a portal. The portal starts to grow causing it to swallow all of Chima but before I can get to that story I have to tell you this story. The Chi crystals were gone ad was Laval. Hmm well time to run, says king Scorm. Back where we left off in the Ed's universe. After the explosion Ed and Double D ran up to Eddy to check if he is okay or alive. Eddy are you okay? Asks Double D. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY! Shouts Eddy. Yes, says Ed then a bad smell comes. Ed did you take a bath? Ask Double D. I never take a bath Double D, says Ed. Double D and Eddy step back from Ed. Then the portal comes out of the Sky. Ed, Edd, and Eddy ran to the nearest bush. Laval came down screaming. The Ed's looked out of the bush and saw Laval. Ed was thinking Cool, Double D was thinking intriguing, and Eddy; there is no need of an explanation what he was thinking. DOUBLE D GEUSS WE DON"T NEED ED NOW BECAUSE WE GOT THE HALF LION AND HUMAN HERE! Shouts Eddy. Eddy don't use this creature study it we can learn about its culture, says Double D. Who cares? Ask Eddy. I care, and in fact I'm putting this creature in my garage for studying. HEY SOCK HEAD WHEN YOU DONE CAN WE USE IT AS OUR SUCKER AFTER WHEN YOU'RE DONE I PROMISE I'LL WAIT! Shouts Eddy. Alright Eddy after when I'm done, says Double D. Okay, says Eddy. Hello my name is Ed, says Ed. I'm practicing when he is awake Eddy, says Ed. Who cares, says Eddy **TO BE COUNTINUED!**


	2. When Ed meets Chi part 2

CHIMA ED

3 days ago in Chima. LAVAL COME ON! Shouts Cragger. Hmm oh yeah sorry, I started to have strange feelings that I'm never going to see this place every again, says Laval. 3 days later in the Ed's universe. DOUBLE D ARE YOU DONE WITH MY FUTURE OF MY FAME! Shouts Eddy. Not yet, and I hope I never hear you say that again, says Double D. Ed boys I have answered your call and brought you some squids did you want them yes? Ask Rolf. Thank you Rolf, says Double D. So why did ask Rolf to give you his Squids? Ask Rolf. Rolf can you keep a secret? Ask Double D. Rolf is the son of a shepherd, says Rolf. He will keep a secret until his death. Okay, says Double D. HEY SOCKHEAD WHY DID YOU LET HIM SEE MY FUTURE OF FAME! Shouts Eddy. He promised not to tell, says Double D. Laval then woke up to find him not in the same place he was in before. But he was in a blur, when his vision came into place he say the Ed's and Rolf. Nobody knew what to do all they can do is stare until. ED! Shouts a girl. Uh Oh, says Double D. HIDE! Shouts Eddy. They decided to hide in Ed's closet. In Ed's closet Laval decided to say something. Who is that girl? Asks Laval. That's Sarah that have the strength and the heart of ten Sharks, says Eddy. ED! Shouts Sarah. She looks to find that his brother is not here. ED IF YOU'RE HIDDING MOM SAYS TO BE QUIET! Shouts Sarah. Meanwhile back in Chima. A lion guard notice Cragger running. Whoa what's the matter? Ask the Lion guard. Something is coming and it is not good. 5 hours ago. AHHHHHH! Screams Scorm As the portal to the Ed's Universe was growing he later fell in. Then a raven vehicle was seen flying above the outlands. Why am I doing this again? Asks' A raven. Because Razar if you help me and Eris to find Laval I'll pay big time, says Cragger. Razar then speed up. Why did we bring him? Ask Eris. Because when he finds Laval we can make him shut up about his feeling, says Cragger. 2 hours earlier. I'm telling you there is portal sucking everything, says Razar. If you shut up and help me find Laval I'll give a big reward, says Cragger. Razar then became quiet. 2 hour later. Oh, says Eris. HEY WERE DID HE GO!? Shouts Cragger. Then the portal starts to suck the eagle jet. Then Cragger is launch back to Chima as the eagle jet gets suck into the portal. And that's what happen, says Cragger. Meanwhile in the Ed's Universe. Okay so that's how you got here, says Eddy. Ed you read the comics you have any idea of how to finds these things called Chi orbs? Why doesn't he just get in his space ship and go back to his home planet, says Ed. When did Ed just get dumber? Ask Eddy. Ed he comes from another dimension and we need to find Chi orbs for him to get back home, says Double D. Well we need to find the Chi Crystals that I told you about, says Laval. Oh, says Eddy. Then another storm came. I wonder what that portal has sucked up now, says Eddy. Whatever it is it's big, says Laval. Then he saw the things that the portal sucked up. We have to go were the lighting hit, says Laval. Is it something or someone you know? Asks Double D. Let's say that it's two that I know, says Laval. Meanwhile at the Eagle Jet crash. Eris and Razar (mostly Eris) was trying to figure out where they are. Then they started to hear sounds coming from the woods. Meanwhile on an island, Scorm like Eris and Razar (mostly Eris) was trying to figure out where he was. Then a voice came. Hello welcome to my island, says the voice. Who are? Ask Scorm. let me tell to you. Meanwhile back at the woods. The Ed's and Laval came out of the woods. Birds I hate birds, says Eddy. Sorry my good new customer no birds here, says Razar. Were birds Razar, says Eris. But I'm a raven and that is not a bird. YES IT IS! Shouts Double D. After a few hours of argument and talking. Okay so that's how we got here, says Laval. Okay so we need to find these Chi crystals, says Double D. Okay but how are we going to find this Chi crystals? Ask Eris. I can try to build a tracker to find the Chi Crystals, says Double D. You might need things to build it, I can get it to you for a price, says Razar. Um no thank you, says Double D. Meanwhile back at the Cul-Due-Sac. Scorm was seen sneaking to the center and placing a crate full of (fake) Jawbreakers. HEY LOOK TEETHCRUCHERS I mean JAWBREAKERS! Shouts Scorm. The Cul-Due-Sac kids (Except the Ed's and Johnny) came out to see the crate full of Jawbreakers. A kid who have a ring around his face was the first to head towards it. JIMMY DON'T IT COULD BE A TRAP! Shouts Sarah. Yeah dude it could be a trap, says a girl one year older then Sarah. Then Jimmy disappeared and only a scream. Where did he go, says a boy who is the same age as the Ed's. Then a claw garbed him. NAZZ THE CRATE IS ALIVE! Shouts the boy. Oh my gosh, says Nazz. Then the claw grabs the rest of the Cul-Due-Sac kids and Scorm goes on top of the box. Then a made for T.V light was made and the crate was gone. Meanwhile on the island. The kids found themselves in a cage. Where are? Ask Jimmy. You are on my island, says the voice. Then a kid who has a gourd helmet came out of the shadows. Then the cage was lifted of the Kids. Who are you? Ask the boy. Kevin, Kevin, you might know me as Doctor Joseph Gourd or the Gourd, Kid super villain robber of 50 banks across the U.S and Canada, says the Gourd. Okay, says Rolf. But you know me as an old friend and different name, my name is JOHNNY! Shouts the Gourd as he takes off his customs. Sarah? Ask Jimmy. Sorry Jimmy no clue, says Sarah. Okay Joel please tell us more about yourself, says Kevin. Are you kidding me you seriously don't remember me, say the Gourd. Yeah we don't remember you gourd-head, says Rolf. I remember you guys, let me explain what made me become the gourd, it was a sunny day you guys have just became the Ed's friends, then a bus came out came me Johnny or Captain Melonhead, when I beat up the Ed's you guy's charge towards me and, says the Gourd. And what, says Sarah. AND YOU HURT ME! Shouts the Gourd. I was in pain it took me awhile to get back home, My friend Plank was there to comfort me, says the Gourd. That sounds Awful, says Jimmy. Oh yes Jimmy it was, it was, from that dark day I realized the reason why I'm so hated, some humans get the glory and some become corrupted, says the Gourd. But I meet this humanoid scorpion named Scorm and he and his crawlers suffered the same way I did, and with his help I can get my revenge and take over the, says the Gourd. THE WHAT?! Ask Kevin. THE WORLD! The cage is put back on the Kids. And he told me of the power source called Chi with that I can raise an army of Squirrels and use them for world domination. But how will you get this Chi? Ask Kevin. That's because I have this a portal in larger it raises the portal to the size of China, says the Gourd. Then Scorm came out of the Shadows and went to the controls to fire it. Then with a blast a green laser is shot into the sky. Then evil laughing came out of the Gourd and Scorm. MHU HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA! Meanwhile in Peach Creek Why is it suddenly cloudy? Ask double D. Meanwhile in Chima the portal was growing bigger in seconds. Oh no, says Cragger.** TO BE** **CONTINUED. ****GIVE UP SCORM! Shouts Laval.**


End file.
